Lost With No Direction
by Mrs. Pixie Whitlock
Summary: On his and Angela's anniversary Ben is in a car crash that leaves him in stable condition.Bella, who mysteriously dissappeared for a year, comes back to help.But Angela fears that Bella will once again leave, and that she'll forever lose her best friend.
1. Shock

**Hey, I wanted to try to make a fic about less common characters. I have always been a fan of Angela, so please read and review!!!**

**~*:-**

Tonight was our 2 year anniversary. Ben was picking me up to take me out for dinner. _Portabella's_ was the place. I had put on a soft pink dress that wrapped around me elegantly. I prayed Ben would like it. It had been over a year since I had seen Bella. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. I needed to say hi, to tell her about me and Ben, to ask about her and Edward. I decided tonight, she might just pick up. So, I dialed the number.

_**Hi, you've reached Bella Cullen's cell phone. Bella can't talk right now, but leave a message. Thanks.**_ It was Edwards's voice. I decided to leave a message, again!

"Hey, Bella! I wish you stayed in touch. Ben and I are celebrating our 2 month anniversary today, and I wanted to see how things were with you and Edward. I miss seeing my best friend. Talk to you soon, Angela" I sighed, and threw my cell phone on my bed. My frustration ended when I heard a knocking at the door.

"Coming, Ben!" I smiled in my mirror, and opened the door.

"Angela Weber?" It was a police man.

"Yes, I'm her."

"We need you to come down to the station with us. I am sorry to tell you, but Ben Cheney, was in a car crash this evening."

I couldn't move.

--------~~--------~~

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I am going to continue this if you like it. Please Review!**


	2. Worry

**Well thanks for my **_**one **_**review. People, it's so sad when I don't get reviews! Please review thanks. Short chapters, but many of them, kay? Love ya'll. 3**

**Maggie**

**`)`)`)`)**

I held my breath and I couldn't move. My lips contorted uncomfortably, in an attempt to push back the tears. But they came anyway.

"Is he…" I didn't finish, because I was sure the sergeant caught on.

"No, but he is in critical condition."

"What happe-" I tried, but I let him cut me off.

"Drunk driver. Name Mike Newton." I didn't move, speak, or breathe for a second.

"Mike Newton! I'll kill him! Where is he? I'll kill him!" The officer was holding me back, for I had charged at the door.

"Uhm, Miss Weber, Michael Newton is dead."

"No." I whispered, and then louder, "No! No, no, no! This is all wrong! Please no!" I pushed past the sergeant and got into my car.

"Where are you going?"

"The hospital, sir. To see my boyfriend." I sped off toward the Forks hospital, suddenly paining, because the marvelous Dr. Cullen was no longer with the practice. I banged my head on the steering wheel in frustration, and cried.

"Oh, Ben," I whispered.

_____)))))))))++++++*************

Alice POV

_A beer in one hand, Mike Newton sped down the road, thinking about his night with Jessica. He was drunk, and going faster than any Cullen would be seen driving, and they drove fast. He came to a red light, but sped right past, into the hood and through the windshield of Ben Cheney's blue Chevy. Mike was killed at the scene. Ben had a black velvet box in his hand, which bounced on the seat, while Ben flew into the steering wheel._

"Mom! Mommy! Mom!!! Come quick! Help me!!!" Renesmee called to Bella. On a natural, motherly instinct, Bella ran to her daughter.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Renesmee only pointed at me. I was shaking madly, on the ground, where Ness and I had been playing Life. I sent all the pieces flying in my episode.

"Alice!" Bella grabbed me.

"She saw something Mommy!" Bella was panicking, because I could not calm down.

"What, Alice?"

"Mike…dead…Ben…dying…car…drunk," was all that I managed. Bella tried to figure it out.

"Mike _Newton?_ Mike Newton died and Ben is dying? Ben_ Cheney?_ In a car crash? Who was drunk?"

"Yes, Mike…drunk." I said. I was so shaken by that vision. Jasper and Carlisle came in then. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and sent calming waves my way.

"Thanks, hon. I n-needed th-that." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What on earth?" Carlisle said to me.

"Okay," I breathed, "I had a vision. Mike was drinking too much and he ran through a red light. Of course, Ben was coming the other way. Mike's car went through the windshield. He died on the scene. A black box, one that holds a necklace or a ring, flew onto the seat next to Ben, and he slammed into the steering wheel." I was absorbing into another vision.

_Angela was at the hospital. She waited to be able to visit Ben. She was moving her thumbs and whispered to herself, 'Oh, Ben, please be okay. It's our anniversary, and I love you!'_

I gasped.

"What, Alice?" Everyone asked.

"It's Angela and Ben's anniversary,"


	3. Caught

_Hi, I was really ready to abandon this story, but jasperthewalkingchillpill wanted another chapter. :D so here you go!_

_Please review! I will post the next chapter after I receive 3 reviews. Get it? Got it? Good!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

I knew I couldn't do this. It was beyond dangerous, and my family was furious, I was sure. Yet, I was in Edward's Volvo, secretly, with the keys in ignition, driving at full speed. The rush of wind on my face was more enjoyable, more of an indulgence, now that immortality was inevitable. Something about being a vampire – or perhaps just being a Cullen – made me love fast cars. I'd have to talk to Edward about a Convertible. I gently brushed the key chains and cheap junk that was attached to the ring of Edward's keys. _I am not doing this. He'll be furious. Beyond furious. Fuming and enraged, now _that_ was more like it. Edward would be fuming and enraged at my thoughtless decision to help Angela, in what ever way I could._

I was sure that Alice knew by now. My only hopes of escaping to the rainy sanctity of Forks were if she kept the vision to herself. I let loose a silent prayer, hoping Alice would somehow hear. I thought that my prayers were being answered when a yellow Porsche pulled up next to me. But that assumption was not correct. In the drivers seat of the Porsche was my best friend, but next to her, sat Edward.

I slammed the back of my skull on the headrest of the seat. This was wrong. I glanced away from the Porsche, hoping they might leave. I pulled ahead of the vehicle, and snuck a look through my rearview mirror. Edward motioned for me to pull over, and he meant business, I could tell. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I slowed the car's speed down, _80, 75, 65, 50, 45, 30_; until I was at 10. Alice pulled over next to me. Just as she opened her door, I sped off, trying for a breakaway.

Edward knew me, despite my quick thinking. He had jumped onto the rear of my – erm, _his_ – Volvo, and made his way to shot gun.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella! What am I going to do with you?" asked my husband, chuckling. I decided to play up his good nature.

"Um, you are going to let me go to Forks to help Angela?" He shook his head still laughing.

"No, I don't think so. You've disappeared, remember?"

"But she needs me!"

"That may be true, Bella, but she is expecting the old Bella. Not topaz-eyed, white-skinned, Cullen-ized Bella." I hadn't really thought of that.

"I could say I have a skin disease,"

"But you look like the rest of us."

"I could say I got the disease from you."

"Bella, it's too risky."

"She won't care! Please Edward! For me?" He looked at me, and sighed, knowing I wouldn't give up.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me! I swear to it!" I rolled my eyes, knowing he was being a tease. I let him take the wheel, too, and we sped towards my home, Forks, Washington.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Such a short chapter, but I want at least three reviews for it! I'll update soon! Check out my other stories as well!_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_review_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_-v-_


End file.
